sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kindred Spirits
"Kindred Spirits" is the eleventh episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Heather V. Regnier and directed by Olatunde Osunsanmi. It is the forty-second episode of the series overall, and debuted on February 19, 2016. Synopsis As Abbie, Crane and Jenny struggle to find normalcy, The Kindred reemerges as a new threat. While the team attempts to figure out why The Kindred has turned to evil, Crane finds that his romantic encounters with Zoe may have caused long-lasting trouble.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160127fox10/ Recap A couple on a date, Doug Frank and Kristie Kowalick, drive up to an isolated spot, and Dan tries to kiss Kristie. Kristie objects, but he continues and says he's doing whatever he wants. Someone smashes through the window, grabs Doug, and drags him away. As Kristie gets out, she watches the figure killing the man with a halberd and runs over. She asks who the figure is, and when it turns she realizes that the figure has the face of a skull. Furious, he grabs Kristie and attacks her. Ichabod wakes up in the middle of the night and goes downstairs. Abbie is seated at their chessboard and admits that she can't sleep. She assures Ichabod that she's just getting acclimated to normal life and jokingly complains that he killed her houseplants. Ichabod says that he spent all of his time trying to bring her home, and suggests that they go out and pick some replacement plants and then get breakfast. Abbie says that she's plans to go running, and Ichabod assures her that her transition will grow easier. At the greenery, Ichabod runs into Zoe and realizes that it's been two and a half fortnights since they last spoke. She points out that he's been ignoring her, and Ichabod apologizes. Zoe says that all she needed was a phone call and excuses herself as he tries to apologize. Abbie stops to catch her breath, and remembers Pandora telling her that she would go mad from the solitude in Purgatory. Daniel calls and asks her to help with a case even though she quit the FBI. Abbie agrees and goes to where the couples' car is parked. He explains that there have been three double-homicides in the last week, and in each case the victims were torn to shreds. In each case the victims are couples at night, and there's one set of bootprints that don't match the victims. Abbie figures the killer is using an ax and a spear, like the Kindred, and tells Daniel that she's not up for it. Daniel says that he didn't hand in Abbie's resignation, and wanted to give her time to make things up. He says that he needs her, but Abbie insists that she needs time for before she even considers going back to work. As Abbie gets into her car, Sophie approaches her and figures that it's not a normal killer. Abbie agrees and tells Sophie to meet her at the archives in an hour. Once Sophie leaves, Abbie calls Ichabod as he arrives home with the replacement greenery. She explains about the homicides and the Kindred's involvement, and Ichabod realizes it has returned to Sleepy Hollow. At their cave, the Hidden One tells Pandora that the Kindred has finally responded to her call. He notices that Pandora is sad, and she warns her husband that she is not yet back at full power. The Hidden One tells Pandora to be patient, but she regrets the loss of her box. Her husband says that when he first met her, she was a slave and he fell in love with her. He assures Pandora that she is no mere mortal. At the archives, Abbie and Ichabod tell Sophie about the Kindred. They admit that the Kindred was a weapon of necessity, and figure that now Pandora has called him back. They want Sophie to use her position in the FBI to narrow down possible locations where the Kindred might lurk. Once she leaves, Ichabod finds leather threads that were used to sew together the Kindred. Betsy is weaving Kindred threads when Ichabod comes in to Benjamin's lab. He introduces himself and explains that he was supposed to meet Benjamin there, and tells Betsy that he won't be coming. Ichabod figures that Benjamin won't be coming and set the whole thing up to introduce them to each other as partners. Betsy insists that she doesn't need a partner and Ichabod insists that he is quite capable. He figures that he's intended as a moderating presence on her, but Betsy says that he's only going on their mission the next night because of his academic knowledge. Abbie finds one of Benjamin's medical notebooks, coded in his own alphabet. Ichabod explains that Benjamin experimented with Kindred proxies that he created without the Kindred's immortality. His work didn't yield any results. However, Abbie finds a hidden page with Benjamin's results, and Ichabod determines that the proxies return to familiar places such as burial sites when left on their own. They can be soothed by calming vibrations transmitted through a glass harmonica. Abbie suggests that they have Joe and Jenny track down the glass harmonica, and Ichabod will check the burial site in the depths of the tunnels. Later, Joe and Jenny slip into an opera house and find the case containing the harmonica. He points out that she is using her father's lighter, and wonders why she's carrying it around. She irritably takes it back and insists that the lighter is just a normal item that they stole and she doesn't need it anymore. Jenny puts it away and they leave with the harmonica. In the tunnels, Abbie and Ichabod head for the burial site. Ichabod receives a text from Zoe suggesting that she gets a book back from him. Abbie warns that it's a bad sign, saying that Zoe gave him the book because she wanted to bond with him. Now she wants it back to end their bond. They find belongings from the victims, and Abbie figures that he was trying to understand something. Abbie finds a newspaper article about a real estate sale, and they figure that the Kindred is turning human. A couple stop at the park after a carriage ride, and the Kindred follows them. They spot him and run, and the Kindred throws his halberd. He just misses them, and Abbie fires at him to get his attention. Rather than follow her, the Kindred summons his horse, recovers his halberd, and rides off. The next morning, Abbie returns to the archives and meets with Sophie. Ichabod goes over Benjamin's notes and says that the Kindred develop unique human traits over time. They figure that the Kindred is killing couples because he is envious of human emotions. Now that he is human, they refuse to kill a sentient being. Ichabod figures that it is their responsibility to end the Kindred's life humanely. Abbie suggests that they use the harmonica to draw the Kindred into the Masonic cell and imprison it. They discover that Benjamin wrote a song called "Come, Thou Almighty Kin" and figure that it's the summoning tone. As Joe and Jenny set up the harmonica in the cell, Joe suggests that Jenny meet with Ezra for coffee. When she wonders why he's so fixated on the idea of her getting back together with her father, and Joe explains that he avoided meeting Corbin and knows what it's like to lose a father. He suggests that Jenny put her ego aside and talk to Ezra, and says that she has to live her own life. They activate the harmonica and Ichabod goes back to the archive to get the sheet music. When he goes back, he finds Zoe there. He nervously asks why she's there, and she says that she came to get her back. Ichabod nervously tries to get her out before the Kindred arrives, and she wonders what he's doing. The sun sets and Ichabod realizes that it's too late. In the tunnels, the Kindred emerges from its coffin. Abbie, Joe, and Jenny hide as the creature emerges and looks at the paper that it's collected. Joe picks up the harmonica and starts playing it as best he can, and the Kindred advances on him. After a moment it calms down but keeps coming, but then it hears Ichabod and Zoe talking in the archive. It follows the sound and leaves, and Abbie finds a picture the Kindred has made of a woman by cutting photos out of a magazine. She realizes that the Kindred wants a wife. Zoe says that everything she did was foolish because they didn't have the special connection that she thought. As she goes, the Kindred runs in and attacks Ichabod. He defends himself as best he can, but the Kindred knocks him aside. It then grabs Zoe and insists that she's his, and warns Ichabod that if he follows then Zoe dies. Abbie calls Sophie to tell her what happened, and they try to figure out where the Kindred is going. They realize that the Kindred is going to the Carriage House where the Headless Horsemen kept his own bride. Once Abbie hangs up, Ichabod blames himself for abandoning the Kindred just like he did Zoe. Abbie figures the Kindred doesn't want to hurt Zoe and is using her to torment Ichabod. Joe finds the medical journal and recognizes the insignia from the opera house. It was called the Ridotto Theater in Benjamin's day, and he often went there. Ichabod remembers that on their first mission, Benjamin had him and Betsy hide medical supplies there. An hour before their designated mission time, Betsy approaches a guide at the opera house and confirms when the building is closing. She continues on and finds Ichabod there an hour earlier as well. He's well aware that Betsy tried to abandon him and execute the mission alone, and says that he's already brought in the supplies. They open the door with the insignia and Betsy admits that Ichabod will do. Ichabod figures that the medical school was a cover for Benjamin's Kindred experiments. The Kindred's one true moderating influence is a female that Benjamin built for his creation. Sophie goes to the Carriage House and finds the Kindred and a tied-up Zoe in the barn behind the place. She calls Abbie, who is at the opera house and says that they took a detour. Ichabod and Jennie open the crate that Ichabod stored there centuries ago and find the Kindress in the crate. They drive to the Carriage House while Sophie slips out to meet them. The Kindred steps out and blocks her way. He drags her inside and prepares to kill her, but Joe and Jenny arrive and anchor him with metal cables. They rescue Zoe, who has fainted, and Sophie. As the Kindred struggles to free himself, he knocks over a lantern, starting a fire. Ichabod sets the crate up in the forest and begins the incantation to restore it to life. The Kindress animates and emerges from the crate, and Ichabod realizes that she has a flail. He ducks out of the way just in time as she swings at him. He runs back to the barn as the Kindred emerges, and the two creatures stare at each other. After a moment, the Kindred bows to her, and she bows back to him. She tries to stroke his face, and he backs away for a moment. The Kindress persists and kisses him, and they go off together hand-in-hand. Later, the FBI debriefs Zoe and she tells them what little she knows. They assume that the Kindred died in the fire. Sophie and Daniel watch, and Sophie figures that Daniel believes Abbie would have captured the killer alive. She tells him that he should talk to Abbie and tell her how important she is to him. Ichabod approaches Zoe outside and returns her book. He apologizes for his negligence, and assures Zoe that he cares deeply for her. However, Ichabod says that he's not worried for that kind of commitment. Zoe tells him that he is ready, but she's not the person. Ichabod bows to her and kisses her hand, and she bids him farewell. Daniel goes to see Abbie at her home and he explains that he fell in love with her because she made him a better man. He figures that it's time to let go, and says that he just wants her to be happy. Abbie says that she's ready to come back to work, and Daniel smiles and says that he'll see her Monday. In the cave, the Hidden One says that the Kindred will be there to lead his army. Pandora considers the shard of the Box and says that she would be a more effective servant of her powers were restored. Before the Hidden One can answer, he realizes that the Kindred is leaving Sleepy Hollow. He checks the scrying pond and discovers that the Kindred is leaving because of love. He smashes the water with his hand... and the couple splinter apart. The Hidden One tells Pandora that he will not let dilute his powers with unnecessary partnerships, sand dismisses love as a weakness. Ichabod and Abbie are at home playing chess, and Ichabod finally admits that he's distracted. Abbie says that she's distracted as well but it's nice to be home. She cuts her hand on a beer bottle cap and Ichabod goes to get a bandage. As she studies the board, Abbie absently draws a mark on the table in her own blood, and recognizes it as a symbol from Purgatory. Ichabod comes back and Abbie hastily wipes out the mark before he can see it. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Agent Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joe Corbin *Lance Gross as Daniel Reynolds *Jessica Camacho as Sophia Foster *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *Peter Mensah as The Hidden One *Maya Kazan as Zoe Corinth *Derek Mears as The Kindred Co-Starring *Kelly Bellini as The Kindress *Heighlen Boyd as Kristie Kowalick *Reid Carpenter as Officer Harding *Vince Foster as FBI Agent *Winkie Browning as Wealthy Wife *Jimmy Ray Pickens as Wealthy Husband *Zechariah Pierce as Doug Frank *Daniel Patrick Shook as Coroner *Mike Stoudt as Stage Hand Trivia Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 311Promo1.jpg 311Promo2.jpg 311Promo3.jpg 311Promo4.jpg 311Promo5.jpg 311Promo6.jpg 311Promo7.jpg 311Promo8.jpg 311Promo9.jpg 311Promo10.jpg 311Promo11.jpg 311Promo12.jpg 311Promo13.jpg Screencaps 311Woman.png 311Boyfriend.png 311Ichabod.png 311Abbie.png 311Zoe.png 311Pond.png 311Pond1.png 311Pandora.png 311String.png 311BetsyIchabod.png 311Betsy.png 311Harmonica.png 311Page.png 311Sign.png 311Couple.png 311Kindred1.png 311Sophie.png 311JennyJoe.png 311Zoe1.png 311Zoe2.png 311Coffin.png 311Kindred2.png 311Harmonica1.png 311Tunnels.png 311Soldier.png 311Betsy1.png 311Symbol.png 311DeadKindress.png 311Kindred.png 311Kindress.png 311Love.png 311Leaving.png 311JennyJoeZoe.png 311Talk.png 311Zoe4.png 311Abbie1.png 311BoxFragment.png 311Anger.png 311Abbie2.png Soundtrack *"Come Now, Almighty King" - Traditional *"Greensleves" - Traditional Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x11 Promo "Kindred Spirits" (HD) References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes